Heavenly Reunited
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony wakes up in Heaven and sees Friends, Family, Comrades-in-Arms and Acquaintances he lost long and close ago. SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME. ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. **

* * *

**Introduction**

Tony wakes up in Heaven and sees friends, family and acquaintances he lost long and close ago. SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME. ONE SHOT

* * *

**Heavenly Reunited**

* * *

Tony could feel himself fading away for all the destruction around him. He knew he would be leaving his loved ones. His beautiful daughter Morgan and his amazing wife who had put up with him all these years. He would also be leaving behind his best friend Rhodey and his protegees Peter and Harley. But he hoped they would be alright without him.

"We won…you did it…I'm sorry…Tony", Peter says crying

Tony wished he could comfort him but he had no strength left to raise his hands.

"We'll be okay. You can rest now", Pepper says softly

Tony wished he could tell her he loved her one last time but he didn't have the strength. He suddenly saw a female figure in front of him. She was VERY familiar. A person who lost her life to right everything that was wrong. Who gave her life so her best friend could get his family back and live his life.

"Come Tony we are not needed here anymore", Natasha Romanoff says softly holding out her hand

Tony reaches out to take her hand and finds he could take it easterly. He gets up and he could see his body lying on the ground and his friends crying around it. As his bodies lifeless eyes look at them.

"They will be alright", Natasha murmurs

"Will they?" Tony asks looking at his close friends crying over his dead body

"They will move on. And they will remember us", Natasha replies

"I hope they do. They can now live their lives in peace", Tony says watching as the other heroes gathered around to grieve and help Pepper

"They will lean on each other and they will gather strength from each other. We will never be forgotten for our sacrifice", Natasha replies

"What about Morgan?" Tony asks thinking about his daughter

"They all will make sure your memory never dies. And that Morgan knows her Daddy loves her. They will kept her memory of you alive for her to cherish. And they will make sure she knows her Daddy died to save the Universe", Natasha informs his softly

"What happens now?" Tony asks

"It is time for us to move on. We don't belong here anymore. I was waiting for you before moving on", Natasha informs him, "But I got a feeling people are waiting on us"

"Then it is time to say goodbye", Tony says looking at his friends

"It is never goodbye. We will see them again one day. And who knows we might just guide them to their end", Natasha replies

"Then we will be waiting for them", Tony says with conviction

"We will", Natasha says holding out her hand, "Ready?"

"Ready", Tony says taking her hand

They both walk into the white light and they feel their bodies arching and pain disappear and a feeling of peace had settled on Tony and he could see that it had settled on Natasha too.

Tony sees figures in the distance and it was like they were waiting for him. There were two sets of groups. And Tony saw the woman walking towards him smiling proudly.

"Mum?" Tony asks

"Oh my bambino how proud I am of you", Maria Stark says wrapping her arms around Tony and hugging him tightly with tears in her eyes

"I missed you Mum. I am sorry about the last time we saw each other", Tony replies

"I know. We all made mistakes. Now we have forever to be together", Maria replies

"Yeah we do", Tony says with misty eyes

"Son", a male voice says

Tony looks up to see his father walking over to him. And to Tony's surprise Howard pulls him into a hug and hugs him tightly.

"I am so proud of the man you have become. You have done me so proud. You choose a better life then I could ever had. You found a beautiful, strong and independent woman, you have a amazingly talented and beautiful daughter we adores you and will continue to adore you. You have friends that have been there through you through thick and thin. You found brothers in all but blood. And I have never been so proud of you", Howard says to his son

"I didn't think you would say that", Tony says shocked

"There was a lot of mistakes that I did while I was alive and I regret all of them asides of having you as a son", Howard replies, "I am so sorry how I treated you while we were alive"

"Thanks…Dad. I forgive you", Tony says softly with a smile

Howard hugs him again tightly before letting him go to the next person

A woman that Tony was familiar with comes over smiling proudly. She was young again. She looked like what she did when Tony was young. Standing there before him was his aunt and godmother Peggy Carter.  
"I am so proud of you Anthony", Peggy says hugging Tony tightly

"I am so sorry Aunt Peggy. I am sorry about how I treated you in your last years of your life", Tony says with regret

"I know it was difficult for you. I never blamed you. But if you need to hear it. I forgive you my Teddy", Peggy replies

"I missed you", Tony admits

"And I have missed you", Peggy replies

The next two people we come up where people who nearly were gone as long as his parents. They were Edwin and Anna Jarvis.

"I am so proud of you Anthony", Anna Jarvis says hugging him

"I always knew you would do me proud", Edwin Jarvis says smiling proudly

"I am glad someone believed in me", Tony replies

"Always have. You did so well. We have missed you", Anna Jarvis says smiling

"I have missed you both too. A lot", Tony replies

"Hello Mr Stark", a familiar voice says

Tony turns and sees Vision, Loki and Pietro. He didn't expect to see Vision and Loki in heaven. But the afterlife was full of surprises.

"Vision. Reindeer Games. Quicksilver", Tony says

"Thank you for bringing my sister back. She will find happiness someday", Pietro says with gratitude it his eyes

"I know she will. And she deserved to come back", Tony replies

"I hope she moves on from me. I just hope we don't see her here for a long time", Vision adds

"Agreed", Tony says with a nod

"I just regret we only got to spend so little time together", Vision says with a mournful look

"I am sorry about that Viz. It is all my fault", Tony replies

"Don't blame yourself. We all made mistakes. We learn from them. And Wanda will hopefully find happiness in the future", Vision says softly

"I hope she does too. She definably deserves it", Tony replies

"You did better then I expected Stark", Loki says

"Thanks. Heard you saved your brother. Looks like there was good in you after all", Tony replies

"I think we should have that drink now. It is 11 years overdue", Loki says smirking

"I think we should. There is no point in being angry anymore. We have now moved on from that", Tony agrees

"Agreed. This is not the place for grudges to be held", Loki agrees

Three people come other next all of them smiling.

"We are Richard, Mary and Ben Parker. Thank you for taking care of and saving our boy", Richard Parker says

"I would always do that. He is a great kid who has the whole world in front of him", Tony replies after getting over the shock that Peter's parents and Uncle were thanking him

"He will be great one day", Ben Parker says

"He already is", Tony says proudly

"Thank you he is", Mary Parker agrees

A very familiar man was the last one waiting and he was beaming at Tony.

"Was it worth it?" Yinsen asks beaming

"Every year, every pain and every friendship and memories", Tony says choking on emotion on seeing someone who single handily saved his life and gave him hope

Tony pulls Yinsen into a tight hug.

"I am proud you didn't waste your life. You did more then I could ever have dreamed you doing", Yinsen says

"Thank you. But I don't deserve all the credit. You motivated me. And I had a good team behind me even though we had some bad moments. But we all found our way back together in the end", Tony replies smiling at Natasha who was watching them

"And that was what really mattered. That you all made peace with your pasts in the end and now you can finally be at peace", Yinsen replies

"You can finally rest", Natasha says to Tony smiling softly

"WE can finally rest Nat. To the others join us. Hopefully after a very long life", Tony says smiling softly at Natasha

"Agreed. They better live a long and full life. And they won't let our sacrifice be for nothing. Till we meet again", Natasha replies

"Till we meet again. And I know they won't waste their second chance", Tony replies smiling

"I know", Natasha says simply

"Are you both ready to come fully into the afterlife and be at peace?" Maria Stark asks

"Yes I think we are", Tony says smiling softly

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

**Do you what ****sequels****? With each off the over Avengers joining them? Please let me know**


End file.
